Rain and Tears
by Cay
Summary: A small one shot dealing with Harry and Draco. (Reloaded hopefully I got all the grammar mistakes I missed the last time)


Rain and Tears  
  
By:Cay  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.  
  
The rain splattered down as four wizards Apparatered in front of the gates to Hogwarts. Harry Potter leaned heavily against Draco Malfoy, eyes half closed and unfocused. A gash down his left leg sending pain through his body. Pain that his mind could ignore. His mind seemed to be thinking everything and yet none of this registered except one thought.   
  
'They were dead and it was his fault.'  
  
He knew he couldn't change it. He'd lived through this before, with people he cared more about. But he could only remember one time this felling had ever been worst than it was now.   
  
Harry was unaware as Serverus Snape help Draco carried him across the muddy field, following Dumbledore to the once friendly oak doors.  
  
Harry hardly noticed the rain had stopped because he was indoors. Hardly noticed he was being steered down the corridors to the circular office in which he would have to relieve everything.   
  
"We should take him to Pomfrey." Draco said to Dumbledore as they entered the room. The first words Harry's mind registered.  
  
"Not yet Mr.Malfoy. If you could stop the bleeding Severus? I must know what had happened before we got there." Dumbledore said.   
  
"What mess did Potter get himself into this time?" Phineas Nigellus inquired from his portrait. After Sirius' death Nigellus seemed to show concern about Harry more than many would expect. Anyone could say why. Phineas sure wasn't telling.  
  
"Must you ask Phineas?" Snape said. "The Dark Lord is always at the root of all problems these days."  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore's voice pulled Harry's thoughts in order again. He knew what he would be asked to do. He knew why. There were things Dumbledore must know if this was ever going to end.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and told them everything that needed to be said. His mind was on automatic but that didn't help the tiredness and weight he felt.  
  
"If that is all." Harry concluded as he got up. There was a time when Harry would have stayed in the room just to feel comforted, that time ceased near the end of his seventh year. Mentally he was dull to this type pain both physical and other wise. He still felt and his body showed that even if he didn't know he was in pain, he felt it. He limped out of the room. He heard Dumbledore and Snape have a small exchange of words they didn't seem to agree on something. Harry no longer cared. His mind once again reached that place of realizing nothing and everything. With those words being the only thing Harry could think of clearly.  
  
Why did he care so much? He held no special love for them. He wanted to save them but he had failed to save people before, he bitterly remembered, and it had hurt just never like this.   
  
Harry walked around in his daze ignoring where he was going or that he wasn't alone in his wanderings.  
  
Harry was in one of the lesser used parts of the castle. He walked down a familiar looking corridor. Though why it was familiar to him he could say right now. In his daze he didn't see the step down and ended up lurching froward trying to catch himself before he fell.  
  
If it had been up to Harry to save himself from his fall he would have failed. Harry heard footsteps rush forward and felt a strong arm snaking around waist to hold him up and stop Harry from hitting the floor.  
  
"Easy Potter." Draco's voice cut through Harry's dead thoughts like a light from a beacon.   
  
"Draco?" Harry asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He looked into Draco's face, green eyes full of that dull light of one whose forgotten how to cry and yet desperately needs to.  
  
"A little unobservant are we?" Draco asked. "Snape asked me to stay near, if you weren't going to go to Pomfrey's. Can't have you lost in the castle now can we?"  
  
"Didn't know he cared?" Harry said without emotion.  
  
Draco didn't know what to make of this. Harry was anything but unemotional. He had always been the most emotional person Draco ever knew, he might try to hide it at times. But it always came through. Through his voice, his eyes, his body. The way Harry was acting worried Draco.  
  
Harry struggled out of Draco's grasp and tried to continue on but the pain that had gone unnoticed before came froward with a vengeance. Harry hissed in pain and Draco was by his side again helping him to sit down of the step everyone forgot.  
  
Harry was to tired to argue but in the end he sat on the step, his legs out in front of him. Resting his head against the cool stone as the rain danced on the window pains around him.  
  
Draco kneeled in front of Harry and rolled Harry's robes up a bit to see the gash it was thin and not bleeding (thanks to Snape) much but it was deep. Draco didn't know how deep the wound was, nor did he know how Harry could ignore it for so long. The pain of a broken ankle was to much for Draco and here Harry walked with a gash down his leg.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and said a small spell to help the pain. It wasn't any potion but it would do for now.   
  
"Damn him." Harry breathed.  
  
Draco didn't question who Harry was damning or why.  
  
"I'm sorry. You must have loved them." Draco said.  
  
"No,"Harry said harshly. Making Draco look up at him sharply. "No I didn't love them and they didn't love me. The feeling was mutual." Harry rubbed his tried eyes. "They didn't have to die though. I'm sorry. It was my fault. All my fault."  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He reached out and forced Harry to look at him. "Harry look at me. It's not your fault. You did not kill them. It was not your fault."  
  
"You don't know." Harry said eyes getting brighter as tears welled in them, unwilling to fall.  
  
"Yes I do know. I know you. You couldn't kill. It's not in your nature." Draco said eyes looking straight into Harry's trying to make him understand.  
  
"That's why there dead. That's how I killed them. I couldn't– and now this is my fault."  
  
"No. No, Harry. It's not your fault. You didn't kill them in anyway." Draco said arms encircling Harry. Comforting him.  
  
Draco is not a person who hugged people by nature of who he is. He didn't hug a lot even when he was a child. The few times his mother did hug him, he felt out of place in her arms and hugging back. Those hugs didn't seem to mean anything to him. They cost nothing to give. They felt unnatural. But this felt natural. This hug meant something to give.   
  
Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck and the tears that hadn't fallen for over a year fell echoing the rain outside. In response Draco pulled Harry closer and kissed the top of his head, gently rocking him back and forth.  
  
"It's okay. Harry, It's okay."  
  
A/N: This is the second part of a small series. If you want to read the frist part it's at 

http:www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1654452


End file.
